


Don't Let Go

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, M/M, multi chap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and his cousin win tickets to the famous Titanic in a lucky hand of poker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never in Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: NOT a death!fic. Also Iggy is Mickey's cousin (even though in the series he's been both) and he's not from America. They met up sometime in Mickey's adventures in Europe. That part isn't important to the story.

It’s what seemed like a typical game. Typical in every sense except the fact that Mickey actually had a good hand. A really fucking good hand. All bets were in. Some dumbass put his two tickets to the Titanic in the pile and Mickey almost blew his cover by shaking his head in sympathy for the man’s lost boat ride. He looks over at his cousin Iggy who’s visibly sweating nervously. They start their round.

“Fold” one guys says. Then the other. Iggy throws his hand down in frustration as he folds too. It’s only Mickey and the…incredibly intimidating man sitting in front of him. The man places his hand carefully on the table. Mickey sighs and turns to Iggy.

“Iggy, you’re going to have to call your mom” he says sadly.

“Aww goddammit Mick-“

Mickey quiets him with his hand on his arm “You’re going to have to call your mom and tell her you not going to see her for a while because we’re going to America!” Mickey says calmly then loudly as he throws his winning hand on the table for the men to see.  The man across Mickey who just lost his ticket to him looks like he’s ready to kill him and Iggy with one hand each but instead turns around to his friend next to him and punches him in the face. Iggy and Mickey quickly get out of there not wasting any time as they hurriedly make their way to the ship, barely getting to it in time.

 

It’s the second day on the wonderful ship Titanic, Mickey and Iggy are wandering around the lower deck. Checking out the many amazing qualities of being out on sea. They make their way to the section of the boat where the air is just right and where the lower class people can see how beautiful and majestic the upper class people are in great plain view. Iggy is rambling on to Mickey about God knows what and Mickey is desperately trying to tune him out with no avail. It’s not until the before dinner crowd gets out and starts making their way to their cabins that Mickey is able to ignore Iggy’s random words.

He sees him. Red hair flowing in the wind, struggling to keep it in place against the strong wind. The sun hits the redhead’s hair making it look even more vibrant and causing his light skin to glow in an angelic way.  His eyes look out to the distant sea almost solemnly. Mickey can’t stop staring, curious and infatuated all at the same time.

“Mickey! Hey!” Mickey turns around to his cousin. “Did you hear a thing I said, asshole?”

Mickey shakes his head. “I think the real question is does anyone listen to your bullshit?”

Iggy laughs. “What were you staring at anyway?”

“What?”  Mickey asks walking away.

“What were you staring at?” Iggy asks again, looking around to locate what had his cousin’s attention.

“Nothing. Let’s go,” Mickey tries to avoid Iggy seeing as he looks over at the redhead again.

“Ha never even in your dreams, man” Iggy says behind him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Mickey looks down at the ground.

“Him?” Iggy points to the redhead on the upper deck. “That kid’s like royalty and you’re…well…you”

“Shut up” Mickey says shoving him aside.

Iggy starts walking backwards and holds his hands up in defense “I’m just saying.” He says turning around.

“Yeah yeah”

“Plus he’s probably not gay. I mean I hear he’s engaged to some British Elitist or something”

“Where do you fucking hear this shit, man?”

“Around.”

Mickey scoffs. “Anyways I’m not gay either so you can shut the fuck up now.”

It’s Iggy’s turn to scoff and then laugh. “Yeah. Sure.”

Mickey, too annoyed to argue, pushes Iggy forward and follows him. He stares up at the man on the upper deck one last time. Someone grabs the redheads shoulder causing him to turn around. They whisper something in his ear and he’s gone.

 

It’s late next night, his memories of the man he saw on the upper deck now feel distant. He left Iggy at a card game a few hours ago, wanting to get some air and have a smoke. He must’ve walked the distance of the boat 2 times by the time he gets there and he stops. He sees him from a distance, the same red hair flowing in the wind now seemingly darkened by the night sky. Mickey stops, mesmerized by his beauty until he realizes what the man was doing. He starts walking again, getting closer to the man.

Ian looks around his surroundings, making sure no one was around. He didn’t notice the smaller dark haired boy distantly behind him. He leans over the ship and then steps on the railings, carefully stepping over them. He stands there on the back of the boat for what seems like a while, nothing keeping him safe from falling. He’s crying. He can’t stop crying and he hates it. He hates all of it. He just wants to be taken away from all the pain, all the pressure, the stress.  He hears footsteps behind him.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the fuck are you doing?” Mickey says as he gets close enough to the redhead to correctly read the situation.

“Stay back” Ian says to him, eyes forward.

“What?”

“Don’t come any closer”

Mickey doesn’t listen and walks closer to the redhead.

“I said stay back”

“Yeah I got a bit of a problem with listening”

“I’ll do it” Ian threatens.

“Nah…you won’t” Mickey says, a little too sure of himself. He takes the cigarette he was holding in his mouth out and throws in down into the water accenting how far down the drop was. “The fall probably won’t kill you but that water… it’s so cold you’re going to wish it did”

Ian is silent for a bit then turns around noticing Mickey taking off his jacket. “How cold?” Ian asks

Mickey thinks for a moment, “Below freezing probably” he bends down to untie his shoes and continues “water that cold, stabs you like a thousand knives, you can’t breathe, you can’t think, at least about nothing but the pain”

“How…how do you know this?” the redhead asks.

“My uncles would take me and my sister ice fishing every winter…. Ice fishing is where you-“

“I know what ice fishing is” Ian retorts

Mickey throws up his hands and then continues “So one year we went and me and her were playing around… fooling around which we shouldn’t have been doing but we were kid you know?” Mickey takes off one shoe and throws it aside then continues. “Anyways I fell through some thin ice.  Took a while to fish me out. I was sick in bed for a month.”

He looks at Ian who looks at him unsure. “So,“  Mickey continues, taking off the other shoe.  “If you really think about jumping in… I’m just going to have to go after you, and I’m not really look forward to that.”

Ian stares at the boy in front of him, sympathetic.

“So…uh… why don’t you come back over on board and we can talk about this…grab a drink or something?”

Ian turns towards the boy holding out his hands to him and smiles his bright, beautiful smile. “I’d like that” he says as he takes Mickey’s hand.

“Good,“ Mickey says grabbing the redheads hands tightly “it’s a bit late for a swim anyway huh firecrotch?”

Ian laughs quietly as he carefully turns himself around, Mickey grabbing him cautiously. Ian reaches his foot over the railing but then his other foot slips and he loses his balance on the rails. Mickey’s grip tightens on the stranger as he feels him fall, his body dangling off the back of the ship with only Mickey’s hands keeping him on. Ian panics, screaming out, squirming, making Mickey’s grip on him harder to keep. Mickey needs to calm him down so he doesn’t lose him.

“Hey! Hey!, “ Mickey shouts over the sounds of the waves and Ian yelling. “What’s your name?”

Ian stops squirming for a second and looks up at the man holding his arms.

“W...what?”

“Your name, Carrot Top. What’s your name?”

“…Ian…” the redhead says looking up at Mickey with his big green eyes, begging him to save him.

“Okay, Ian. You’re going to need to trust me okay? Trust me?”

Ian nods.

“Okay you’re gonna need to pull yourself up. And I’ll hoist you over. Do you understand?”

Ian nods his head again and grabs Mickey tighter.

“I got you. Don’t worry”

Ian takes a deep breath and uses his arm muscles to pull himself up higher.

“There you go. Come on just a little more”

 Ian pulls himself further and when he’s close enough grabs desperately on to the man in front of him. Mickey grabs Ian around the hips and pulls him over back on board where they fall to the ground as a group of men swiftly approach them.

Ian is still scared and visibly shaking when they land safely back on the ship. “Hey you okay?” Mickey asks, Ian nodding his head slowly.

“Hey what’s going on here!” one of the men yells as the other two shove Mickey forcefully off Ian.

“What are you doing to my brother” The shortest man yells in Mickeys face. Mickey watches as the other two guys help Ian to a nearby bench.

“Look man I was just trying to help him” Mickey answers holding his hands up in surrender.

“Helping him? Is that what they’re calling it now?”

Mickey looks at him confused and then frowns in realization. He grips the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. “Wait a minute…” he starts then stares at Lip coldly “You think I was trying to fuck him?”

“Well why don’t you tell me what exactly you were doing?” Lip asks. Ian looks at Mickey desperately, begging him not to tell what really happened. “because, “ Lip continues “it looked to me like-“

“Look don’t flatter yourself, sweetheart. He’s not my type.” Mickey retorts. Ian can’t help but hide his disappointment, looking back down at the floor.

“And I’m just supposed to believe that then?” Lip looks at Mickey again like he was a lesser being than flees on a rat. He turns to the two other men “Cuff him and get him out of my sight”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” The two men grab Mickey’s arms and force them behind his back. Mickey tries to struggle but realizes he can’t exactly take two men almost twice his size. He stares at Ian and shakes his head in anger.

Ian looks away and then finally says something since the men caught them. “Let him go. He didn’t do anything.”

“Then how do you explain-“ Lip started.

“I was trying to look at the uh… the motors or the…umm propellers”

“What?”

“Yeah. I wanted to see them so I was leaning over the back of the boat and…I slipped and luckily there was someone there. He pulled me back on board”

“You were trying to look at the propellers?” Lip laughs. “Jesus. Leave it to my brother to go about learning something in the stupidest way” Ian looks at Lip apologetically. Lip sighs, “Alright if that’s really what happened?”

“It is”

Lip looks at Mickey who nods in agreement. “Okay then,” Lip looks back at the men holding Mickey. “Let him go.” The men let go of Mickey, who moves away from the men and wraps his now freed arms across his chest.

“Let’s go then, “ Lip says as he starts walking away “If we’re lucky we’ll be back in time for brandy”

Ian clears his throat. “He saved my life Lip”

Lip looks back at his brother then at the man that pulled him on board. “Right, right.” Lip pulls out his wallet and fishes through it. “20 bucks good?” He says pulling the cash out and handing it in Mickey’s direction.

“20 bucks? Really? Is that all I’m worth?” Ian asks eyeing his brother.

Lip puts the money back in his wallet. “Jesus. Umm okay.” He stand thinking. “Okay I got it. Why don’t you bring your friend here to dinner tomorrow night? That sound okay?” He looks at Ian then looks up and down Mickey, judgmentally.

“Sounds good” Mickey says, smiling at Lip sarcastically.

Lip nods proud of himself as he starts to walk away. “Come on, Ian”.

Ian starts to follow his brother but stops as he comes by Mickey. “I never got your name.” Ian states.

“Oh. Uh…Mickey. It’s Mickey” he says awkwardly eyeing Ian through his lowered brows.

“Mickey?”

“Yeah why you got a problem with my name?”

“No. No it’s a good name, “ Ian laughs at Mickey’s tough guy demeanor finding it endearing. “It’s nice to meet you, Mickey” Ian holds out his hand for a shake, which Mickey takes after wiping his hands on his leg. “and uh…thank you” Ian nods somewhat sadly. He starts to walk away.

“Hey uh…” Mickey calls out, making Ian turn around. “Can I bum a smoke off ya?” Ian smiles and walks back to Mickey, pulling out his cigarette case and handing him one. He takes some matches out of his pocket and strikes one of them as Mickey puts the stick in his mouth. He lights Mickey’s cigarette, blocking the flame with his hand from the wind.

“Thanks” Mickey says, holding up his cigarette.

“Can I see you tomorrow? I mean during the day?” Ian asks awkwardly as Mickey takes a deep puff, the nicotine filling his lungs.

Mickey smiles. _Why was this fucking kid making him smile so much?_ “Well I gotta check my schedule. I might be able to fit you in”

Ian laughs.

“I’ll be here.” Mickey says.

“Ian, man. Come on!” Lip yells far behind them.

“Sorry. Gotta go! See you tomorrow?” Ian ask walking quickly back to his brother

“Sure," Mickey smiles,"Tomorrow.” Mickey watches the redhead leave, until he couldn't see him anymore then decides to make his way back to his minuscule cabin.


	2. I See You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey hang out the day after Mickey saved Ian's life.

Ian meets Mickey in the place they were previously acquainted the night before. He sees Mickey sitting on a bench, his hand on a notebook as the other holds a pencil. Ian approaches him and stands over him causing Mickey to look up. 

"Hey there, red" Mickey grins up at him. 

Ian smiles brightly, looking away. He gives Mickey the impression that this kind of smile was a rarity. Mickey closes his notebook and stands up. "Shall we?" he asks as he starts walking. 

Ian wants to question but instead he follows closely behind the dark haired boy. They get to talking as Mickey leads Ian around the exterior of the boat, some sections Ian hasn't even been to. Their conversation eventually goes to what happened the previous night.

"About last night..." Ian starts. "I know what you're probably thinking. 'Poor little rich boy. Didn't get what he wanted to he decides to make a dramatic spectacle of himself'"

Mickey cuts him off "Nah. I thought more 'what could've happened to this guy that made him think the had no way out'." 

Ian is pleasantly surprised at Mickey's comment and looks at him with wide, vulnerable eyes. 

"I just..." Ian hesitates.

"Look you don't have to explain yourself to me. It's alright. Unless you want to?"

Ian looks relieved "No. Not really" he gives Mickey a reassuring smile.

Mickey nods. "Then don't worry about it."

There's a small, comfortable silence between the two boys as they both look at one another then at the view of the ocean from where they are standing. 

Ian turns back to Mickey and grins at him playfully as he eyes Mickey's notebook. 

"What's this?" he asks,trying to make a grab for it. 

Mickey moves away from Ian, "It's nothing". He hides the notebook behind him. 

"Oh yeah?" Ian makes another grab, successful this time. 

"Ah come on..." Mickey moves to get the notebook back but Ian lifts it above his head and stands on his toes. Mickey tries to reach it but can't and gives up. 

"Nothing huh?" Ian walks away from Mickey as he flips through the book. Mickey bites his lips as he stares at Ian unsure.  

"What are you an artist or something?" Ian asks, jokingly as he turns the pages. Mickey scratches his head awkwardly. "Wow you're not bad."

"Yeah, yeah" Mickey says walking closer to Ian, watching him flip through his notebook. 

"You're actually really good, Mickey." Ian says as he looks more closely at the pages. 

"Don't sound so surprised." Mickey laughs. 

Ian flips through the book some more. He starts to get to the back of the book when he notices Mickey's "human form" pieces. Most of which are men who are mostly or fully naked.

"Mickey are you uh...are you...gay?" Ian whispers.

"Fuck off" Mickey says, trying to avoid Ian's eyes.

"I mean I don't mind" Ian reassures him. 

"Really?"

"Yeah" Ian smiles and continues looking through the notebook, he notices several drawings with a similar looking man in them. "Who's this?" he asks. 

"Just some guy. Met him in Paris"

" 'Just some guy', huh? Where you in love with him?"

"What? No"

"You were in love with him." Ian smiles as if he knows something. "You drew him several times"

"No, no. He had nice hands. See?" Mickey flips back a few pages to show Ian. "Perfect shape and length" 

Ian chuckles. "Yeah, sure"

"Look" Mickey's hands go to pages further back that exclusively shows the man's hands. "He was a one-eyed street hustler with pretty questionable morals. Not really my type"

He flips to another page of the man with a front profile, accenting his missing eye. 

"oh...oh." Ian says turning his head. "I uhh...see" 

"Ha yeah." Mickey grabs the notebook back and closes it. 

Ian breathes in and looks at Mickey "You really have a gift Mickey. You see people"

"Yeah?"

Ian nods, admiring the man in front of him.

"I see you." Mickey says quietly hoping Ian didn't hear. 

"Oh yeah? What do you see?"

Mickey opens his mouth like he's about to explain himself in large detail but decides against it. He looks at Ian again. "You wouldn't have jumped" Ian stares at Mickey and gives him a half smile. 

"Come on" Mickey says, starting to walk. "We still have the rest of the grand Titanic to see" Mickey says, mocking one of the men Ian is more commonly forced to hang out with.

 


	3. Future Plans and Dinner Parties

It’s late afternoon and the boys find themselves on the upper deck, staring out into the seemingly never ending ocean.

“So you just get to go anywhere? Do anything?”

“I guess. I mean I don’t really have anyone to care for or anyone out there to worry about me so there’s nothing holding me anywhere.”

“That must be nice.” Ian says looking down.

“Yeah it’s pretty nice. I mean I like it.”

“I wish I could have that kind of freedom.” Ian says sadly.

“Well maybe you will.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. When we get into port I’m taking you around.” Mickey says confidently.

“I’d like that.”

 “We’ll go to state fairs, drink beer, if you’re good I’ll show you how to ride a horse. The right way.”

“Oh you’re going to show me how to ride a horse?” Ian smirks

“Fuck yes I’m going to show you how to ride a horse.”

“Can you even get up on a horse with your short legs?” Ian laughs

“What’d you say to me?” Mickey looks at the redhead, smiling at his comment. No one really talked to him like that and he’d just met Ian but it felt so at ease.

“You heard me,” Ian says pushing Mickey playfully.

“Oh you think I’m short?” Mickey says as he makes a swipe with his arm to try to grab Ian. Ian dodges his move.

“Can you even reach a horses reins when you sit on one?” Ian laughs and Mickey makes another grab for his neck. He gets him this time, holding him there.

“Take it back.” Mickey says.

“Not a chance.” Ian grabs around Mickey’s waist to try to get himself free.

“Take it back, Irish.” Mickey yells and then they both hear the sound of someone clearing their throat.

Mickey lets go and Ian turns around, eyes wide when he sees who it is. Ian stands up straighter and wipes his hands on his pants, folding them behind his back.

“What the hell is going on here?” Ian’s dad asks while looking at Mickey, clearly appalled.

“Nothing we were just…” Ian clears his throat nervously and turns to Mickey. “This is Mickey. He’s the one who saved my life last night when I almost fell overboard. Lip invited him for dinner. Mickey this is my father.“

“Oh that’s right. Well it’s umm nice to meet you.” Ian’s father says.

Mickey holds out a hand but instead of a shake gets a turned up nose. The woman that was with Ian’s dad just smiles either politely, sympathetically, or a mixture of both Mickey can’t tell. Soon the trumpet sounds alarming the elitists for dinner.

“Ah that’s our cue. Come on, Ian. Let’s get ready.” Ian’s father says as he ushers Ian to follow him.

“Yes, sir.” Ian says turning back to Mickey. “I’ll see you later?”

Mickey nods.

“Oh dear what are you wearing for tonight?” the lady that was with Ian’s dad asks him.

“Um,” Mickey looks down at his clothes. “This?”

The woman shakes her head. “No. No that won’t do. Here come with me. I think I may have something of my son in law’s that you could fit in.”

“um okay…” Mickey looks at the woman apprehensively.  “Thanks, umm…”

“Shelia. The woman interjects. Call me Shelia. Come on now let’s get you dressed and proper.” Mickey smiled as he follows the woman to her cabin.

Inside the cabin Shelia slides the dress jacket on to Mickey and smoothes her hand over the fabric, brushing any dust off.

“There,” she says. “It’s a perfect fit.” She turns Mickey around to look at her.  He looks down at his outfit, grabbing the sides of his jacket.

“Thanks. This is uh. This is nice.” He says. She smiles down at him.

“Don’t worry about it, dear. Now let’s get going. We don’t want to be late.”

Mickey grins and nods politely. “Yes, ma’am.” He holds out his elbow, this his arm folded below his chest like he’s seen on nickelodeons before.  Shelia takes his arm and he escorts her to the dining room.

They get to the large room filled with people. Shelia finds some acquaintances of hers and chats with them, leaving Mickey alone. He stands in the corner away from people, practicing what he’d say if given the chance to talk.

Then he sees him out of the corner of his eye. His red hair is slicked back perfectly with some fancy product, Mickey is sure. His tux fits snugly around his toned but muscular body and the jacket makes his shoulders even broader.  He carries himself so elegantly Mickey could’ve sworn he was a moving painting.  Ian notices Mickey’s gaze and his face brightens up.  He walks faster down the staircase, moving out of the way of his father and brother to get to Mickey.

“Hey, “ Ian says when he finally reaches him.

“Hey, yourself” Mickey answers back, forgetting for a moment how to speak.

“Wow. You really clean up well…just…wow.”

Mickey smiles, embarrassed. “Shut up”

Lip walks down with his friends brushing past Ian and Mickey.

“Lip,” Ian grabs his brother’s arm. “This is Mickey. Remember? From last night?”

“Oh that’s right.” Lip says after staring at Mickey for a few moments. “Wow. You almost pass for a real gentleman.” He says walking towards the table, a blonde on his arm.

“Almost” Mickey says to his back.

“Come on,” Ian places a hand on Mickey’s shoulder, steering him in front of him.

The dinner starts off well. Mickey sits next to Shelia and across from Ian, strangers to Mickey between them. Shelia leans over every few minutes giving Mickey pointers on how to eat what and what to eat it with.

The conversation eventually turns to Mickey and what he does. He figures honesty is probably the best way to go instead of getting caught up in a lie. Mickey struggles how to word what exactly he does. Luckily Ian chimes in explaining that Mickey goes from place to place whenever he wants.

“Oh that’s great,” Shelia says enthusiastically. “Where’s your favorite place you’ve been?”

“Probably Paris.” Mickey claims. “A lot of people there that like doing what I like doing?”

“Oh and what’s that?” Ian’s dad asks, snobbishly.  

“Oh Mickey’s an artist. He draws really great pictures.”

“Oh is that right?” Lip comments.

“Yeah you should see them.”

“And so you think you can live off these…drawings you do?” Lip asks.

“Well no…um…not exactly. I just like doing it. I guess.”

“So what’s stopping you from getting an honest job there, uh Mickey?”

“Frank!” Shelia says in a hushed tone.

“What? I’m just asking Mickey here why he’s so-“

“I like the freedom of not knowing where I’m going to be, where I’m going to go. I go to sleep not knowing where I’m going to be the next day or the next week. Just a few days ago I was staying at my cousin’s shabby apartment and now tonight I’m here drinking and eating with you fine folks.”

Mickey holds up his glass to Ian’s father and his brother and then looks at Ian, who’s smiling surprised and like Mickey was the greatest thing he’s ever seen. Mickey takes a long sip of his wine and places the glass on the table.

Lip breathes out and announces that it’s almost time for a smoke and after dinner Brandy.

“Mickey you coming?”

“Uh no thanks. Got to get back to my section.”

“Right. Ian?”

“No. I’m good. I’ll skip tonight.”

Lip nods. “That’s probably best. Just going to talk business anyway.”

The rest of the men exit leaving Ian, Mickey, Shelia and some of Shelia’s friends.

“Well I should get going.” Mickey says getting up. He thanks Shelia and excuses himself from the other women. He walks over to Ian and holds out his palm.

“Thanks for a nice…evening. It was…fun.” Ian laughs, shaking his head.

“Sorry about-“

“Hey don’t worry about it. I’m used to it. Have a great rest of the night.”

Mickey exits the room. Ian turns his hand to him feeling a piece of paper in his palm. He unfolds the note in his lap.

_You want to see a REAL party?_

_Meet me by the grandfather clock_

_—Mickey_

Ian puts the note in his pocket and excuses himself from the table to find Mickey.  


	4. The Party

Ian walks through the doors of the lower deck section, Mickey pulling his arm in front of him. The music is loud, blaring in his ears. People are shouting and clapping, dancing and jumping. It’s the exact opposite of what Ian is used to but he couldn’t feel more like he belonged.

Mickey gives Iggy a half hug when he sees him and introduces him to Ian. He doesn’t give anyone else a formal introduction to Ian just a simple “Ian this is the guys. Guys this is Ian.”

They laugh and drink. Mickey and Iggy tell some crazy stories of their young traveling life.

Ian pours himself another shot.

“Woah woah there, red. You wanna slow down on the liquor intake a little bit?” Mickey says to Ian.

“What? You don’t think I could keep up with you?” Ian says back.

“Don’t get offended, man. You come from the upper deck. Where you drink that fancy shit that barely gets you tipsy after a few.” Mickey says slowly taking the glass out of Ian’s hand. “Just looking out for you.”

“Oh yeah?” Ian questions, putting his hand back on the glass Mickey was holding. “I think I can look after myself” Mickey cocks his eyebrow as Ian takes the shot.

“Alright.” Mickey smiles. “You want to make a game out of it?”

Ian laughs. “Sure, Mickey.” He grabs the bottle of liquor. “Let’s make a game out of it.”

They set up a few glasses pouring liquor in each one. They take their shots flipping over the glasses as they do so.

Mickey sits back noticing Ian looking exactly how he felt he looked. Maybe even more stable. He’s impressed to say the least.

 Mickey hits the table for another round. They do the same thing. Mickey’s eyes start to feel a little droopy but he’s able to focus on the man across him, sitting back, arms crossing his chest, confident as hell. _Dammit._ Mickey thought. He smacks the table again for one more round.

They take the shots again. Mickey hovers over the last glass. He doesn’t want to lose but he also doesn’t want to end up on the fucking floor.

“Fuck,” he says scooting the shot glass away, “You win, Carrot-top.”

Ian grins and takes his shot and Mickey’s.

Ian gets up and stands over Mickey extending his hand. “Pleasure playing with you,” he says formally, mockingly.

Mickey shakes his head and gets up to shake Ian’s hand. His hand clasps with Ian’s but he begins to lose his balance and starts to fall backwards to the floor, accidentally taking Ian with him.

They fall to the ground, Ian heavy on top of Mickey but Mickey doesn’t dare complain. At least not at first. He stares up at the redhead, eyes wide staring into his, drowning himself in them. Ian does the same. He then awkwardly clears his throat. Mickey snaps out of his trance, staring at Ian.

“Right uhh sorry.” Mickey says.

Ian gets up, rubs his hands together, and dusts off his clothes. “It’s alright.” He holds out his arm to help Mickey up. Mickey takes it and pulls himself to his feet.

Ian looks around the room, no one seemed to notice their longing stares at each other, or if they did they didn’t think anything of it.

Ian looks back at Mickey and smiles softly. “I uhh… should probably get going.”

“Oh. Um right.”

“You good? You don’t need help getting back to your room or anything do you?” Ian joked.

“Nah, asshole.” Mickey laughs. “Iggy’s still here. He doesn’t usually drink much anyway.” Mickey puts a cigarette in his mouth, trying to act nonchalant about Ian leaving. He wasn’t supposed to give a fuck where the kid went but… well maybe he did.

Ian nods. “Good. That’s good. Thanks for this. It was fun.” Ian smiles timidly and looks down at his feet.

“Sure no problem.” Mickey says, the now lit stick dangling in his mouth.

“See you around?”

Mickey nods. “Sure thing.”

Mickey watches Ian leave the area and smiles to himself. Dammed if you told him he’d ever be into redheads and a fucking gorgeous one at that. That night he dreamed of fiery hair and blue-green eyes, state fairs and cotton candy.


	5. Together

The next morning Ian joins his brother and some of the company from the previous night for breakfast.  They finish up and the men leave, taking their wives with them. Shelia goes off with Ian’s dad who nods at his sons. Lip is glancing at his newspaper in front of him when Ian decides to get up to leave with the others.

“Ah hold on there. I want to talk to you.”

Ian eyes Lip curiously and sits back down.

“So how was the rest of your night?”

“It was fine,” Ian says. “Quiet.”

“Quiet? Really?” Lip moves his paper out of the way and leans on the table staring at his brother.

Ian shrugs.

“Hmmm. That’s not what I heard.”

Ian looks up at him, confused.

“No see. I heard you were drinking with that umm” Lips snaps his fingers “Ohh what was his name.”

“Mickey.” Ian mumbles.

“Mickey right. See, I heard you were fooling around with him. Yelling, laughing, playing drinking games.” Lip lists.

“You sent someone to spy on me?” Ian looked disgusted.

“Well yeah. What you think I’d let you hang out with that-“

“He has a name.”

Lip ignores him “Of course I sent someone to watch you.”

Ian starts to get angry “What you don’t trust me to take care of myself?”

“No. I don’t. You have responsibilities, Ian. You can’t be fucking around with some low life.” Lip yells.

“You can’t control me, Lip.” Ian yells louder. He’s never talked back to his family before. Lip sits back stunned. Then his face grow angry. He walks over to Ian and grabs his face forcefully.

“You have a woman you are to marry back home. It is your job in this family to go through with it so the family name doesn’t go into the ground. You WILL NOT fuck this up for me.”

Ian pushes Lip off and away from him but Lip counters with a hard smack on the side of Ian’s face and an overturned table.

“You don’t even know him,” Ian says quietly, grabbing his face.

“I don’t care to.” Lip gets in Ian’s face, pointing his finger at him. “And you are not to see him anymore.” Lip starts to walk away.

“Or what?”

Lip turns back around “Trust me, Ian. You don’t want to know what I’ll do.” He then exits leaving Ian with a reddened face and table settings surrounding him on the floor.

 

Lip’s threat was probably an idle one but Ian decides not to take any chances. He speaks no words at dinner and the next morning is mass. Only the higher classes are allowed to attend. This doesn’t stop Mickey from trying to get to Ian. Mickey is lead away by Lip’s men before he’s able to get Ian’s attention.

Later that day Mickey sneaks into the upper deck, stealing a man’s coat and hat in the process to blend in. He finds Ian and pulls him away from the crowd.

Ian hides his joy at seeing Mickey with an expressionless face.

“Hey, Ian. I was trying to find you and-‘

“We can’t see each other anymore,” Ian blurts out.

“Wha-“

“I have ah uh fiancé waiting for me when we get to America. I have to be with her.”

“Fiancé. What? What are you saying?”

“The other night was fun but I have to be responsible now.”

“Responsi- Ian. You don’t have to do what these assholes want you to. It’s your life not theirs.”

“It’s what’s best.”

Mickey opens his mouth to say something but closes it. “Look I know I don’t have much to offer but…” He attempts to convince Ian but he’s not sure what to add. “I just want you to be alright.”

“I’m fine. More than.” Ian says, detached.

He stares at Ian, trying to observe him. Ian feelings are clean no matter how hard he is trying to hide them. “You don’t mean that.”

“Just leave me alone, Mickey.” Ian yells, finally facing the brunette.

Mickey looks away and rubs his nose with his hand. “Look if that’s what you really want then… alright. I won’t bother you anymore. I just-“

“It’s what I really want.” Ian can’t allow himself to look at Mickey, otherwise he’d crack.

“Okay,” Mickey nods. “Okay.” He walks away from Ian, back to where he belonged.

 

Later that day Ian is left with is brother and his brother’s friends as they drink brandy and talk of expenses. They talk business and rave about clothing and expenses, naming brands most of which Ian has never heard of. The sound so dull, boring, and emotionless. Like robots. They feed off their greed for riches and money from each other and it repels Ian beyond belief. He sees a glimpse of his future life this night and a strong panic arises in the redhead. _I can’t._ He thinks, _I can’t be like them._ Ian stands up causing the men to look at him for once in the hour or so he’s been there.

“Um excuse me. Sorry. I’m not feeling very well,” he says to them and nods to his brother.

“It was probably that bisque from earlier.”

“Probably,” Ian smiles politely at the men before leaving the room.

As soon as he gets out of the room he starts running, and he can’t stop running. He’s not even sure where exactly he is planning on going he just knows he needs to find him. He can’t live his life like this, like what his brother wants, what his family wants. Mickey was right. It’s his life.

Ian comes to a stop somewhere on the boat and looks frantically around. The decks are pretty vacant people are getting ready for early dinner or off elsewhere in the interior of the boat so he’s hoping he’d find Mickey just by looking. As luck would have it he spots Iggy in the crowd.

He runs over to him. “Iggy It’s me I-“

“I know,” Iggy smiles at him.  “I remember. He’s at the bow, wallowing.” Iggy laughs. “You’ll find him there.”

“Thanks,” Ian says quickly as he runs in the other direction towards the front of the boat.

 

Mickey stands on the bow of the boat, alone. Iggy had left a few minutes ago after it was clear Mickey wanted to be alone. He stares off into the ocean and into the large, seemingly eternal horizon. He felt like shit to put it easily. But deep inside he knew Ian wouldn’t want him like he wanted. He wants to punch himself for feeling like he had a chance. _So fucking stupid, Mickey. So goddamned stupid._ He closes his eyes, letting the soft breeze blow across his cheeks as he tries not to think about red hair and blue green eyes, and that beaming smile. But he can’t and he does think about him. Then he swears he hears his voice but he was alone so he had to be imagining it and the voice isn’t Iggy’s it’s…Ian’s.

“Mickey.”

Mickey turns around slowly and sees Ian, standing tall and handsome but most importantly happy. He was wearing that smile Mickey couldn’t get out of his head. _Maybe he was just here to apologize and then be on his way_.

“I changed my mind.” Ian’s eyes roam Mickey’s face, trying to read him.

Mickey is speechless. “…you...wh-what?” he gets out.

“I changed my mind,” Ian says again, more confidently.

Mickey face brightens and he struts over to Ian quickly. He grabs the back of Ian neck, taking his head in his hand. He pulls the redhead down and kisses him. Softly, passionately. Their lips colliding and sucking on each other’s.  Their tongues intertwining and moving through out one another’s mouth. They grab desperately on to each other like they’re the other’s lifeline, the only thing keeping them on this earth. And maybe they are. Maybe they are.


End file.
